To uczucie
by Mrs 9
Summary: Nami jest rozdarta w uczuciu między dwoma osobami. Robin postanawia jej w tym pomóc, samej radząc sobie z tą samą sytuacją. Kogo wybiorą nasze bohaterki?


Blady świt wpełzł właśnie przez okna damskiej kajuty na okręcie noszącym dumną nazwę „Thousand Sunny". Osiemnastoletnia, rudowłosa dziewczyna patrzyła na złote promienie słońca, które bezczelnie wtargnęły na teren jej łóżka. Przeciągnęła się i potarła oczy swą dłonią. Problem, który dręczył ją od paru dni znowu powrócił do jej rudej głowy i nie chciał wyjść. Jak na swe 18 lat życia Nami nie doświadczyła jeszcze tak kłopotliwej kwestii jak ta, nad którą w chwili obecnej się głowiła. Dlatego lubiła zasypiać – gdyż wtedy wszystkie problemy odchodziły w siną dal… Jednakże potem nastawał ranek, a życiowe udręki wracały niczym nocne koszmary. Czuła, że więcej już nie wytrzyma. Sama sobie nie poradzi. Będzie musiała się kogoś poradzić. Była tylko jedna tak bliska dziewczynie osoba…

- Robin muszę cię o coś spytać- powiedziała pani nawigator.

Kobieta zwana „Robin" właśnie podnosiła się z posłania. Jej bystre oczy koloru nieba spoczęły na Nami. Dotychczas nigdy nie widziała dziewczyny w takim stanie. Niby wyglądała zwyczajnie, ale na pierwszy (kobiecy) rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że coś ją niepokoi… Przeczesała ręką swe czarne jak smoła włosy i rzekła do dziewczyny:

- Słucham?

- Czy ty... czy ty kiedykolwiek byłaś rozdarta w uczuciu pomiędzy dwoma osobami? - spytała Nami. Było to jedno z tych pytań, którego od osób pokroju nawigatorki można było się spodziewać najmniej. Równie zaskakującej jak pytanie odpowiedzi udzieliła kobieta pełniąca funkcję archeologa.

- Tak – w tym głosie było coś zastanawiającego. Jak by wypowiadając te trzy, króciutkie literki czarnowłosa sięgała myślami wstecz… Jakby sama parę dni/tygodni/miesięcy temu była w takiej rozsypce emocjonalnej jak rudowłosa dziewczyna obecnie.

- Jak sobie z tym poradziłaś? - dopytywała się Nami.

Robin zastanowiła się przez chwilę i odrzekła:

- Nie poradziłam. A co jesteś między kimś rozdarta?

- Aż wstyd mi przyznać, ale tak. - odpowiedziała nawigatorka.

Między kobietami znowu pojawiła się ta więź, której mężczyźni nigdy nie zrozumieją. Mimo, że miały zupełnie odmienny styl ubierania, życia, przeszłość i patrzenie na świat, to rozumiały się nawzajem.

- Dowiem się kto to? - spytała Robin.

- Luffy i Sanji – odrzekła bez chwili wahania Nami, ponieważ wiedziała, że może ufać archeolog.

Robin nie wydawała się być zaskoczona tą odpowiedzią.

- Ale nie wiem, którego z nich mam wybrać! - krzyknęła szeptem nawigatorka - czuję się taka zagubiona...

- Pocałuj ich - powiedziała spokojnie czarnowłosa.

- ŻE CO? - wykrzyknęła zdumiona tą odpowiedzią Nami.

- Pocałuj ich - powtórzyła spokojnie Robin. - Jeżeli pocałujesz ich i porównasz doznania, będziesz wiedziała, który jest tym właściwym.

Nami przez chwilę mrugała oczami próbując przetrawić i przemyśleć wypowiedziane przed chwilą przez przyjaciółkę słowa. Po chwili rzekła:

- To... to wydaje się logiczne! Robin, wypróbowywałaś już ten sposób?

- Nie. Ale tak pisze w tej książce - powiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta machając Nami przed nosem lekturą, którą podały jej ręce z drugiego końca pokoju.

"No tak mogłam się spodziewać, że wzięła to z jakiejś książki" pomyślała rudowłosa dziewczyna.

- Eee.. Robin, ale ja nie wiem jak się do tego zabrać - powiedziała zawstydzona Nami, gdyż nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy się nie całowała - Przecież mnie zrobię tego przy całej załodze!

- Hmmm, dobrze pomogę ci, ale mam pytanie - powiedziała archeolog.

- Jakie? - spytała pani nawigator.

- Którego najpierw pocałujesz pana Kapitana czy pana Kuka? – rzekła uśmiechając Robin.

Nami zaczęła myśleć: „ Jeżeli najpierw zbliżę się w ten sposób do Sanji'ego, a to nie będzie TO, to ona będzie miał biedak nadzieję do końca życia, zaś Luffy i tak nie będzie wiedział o co chodzi, więc nawet nie wygada nikomu…", a potem z rumieńcem i stanowczością w głosie odrzekła – Luffy'ego.

Do planu obie kobiety zabrały się koło południa. Robin powiedziała Nami by ta czekała w kajucie, aż ona da jej znak. Obie były podekscytowane obecną sytuacją, choć archeolog była bardziej stanowcza, zaś nawigatorka przerażona.

„Do czego to doszło, uciekać się do takich podstępnych intryg…" myślała ta druga.

Plan wydawał się o tyle trudniejszy, że nie było w pobliżu żadnego lądu, na którym z łatwością można było się pozbyć załogi, a nawet gdyby był, kapitan Monkey D. Luffy byłby pierwszym, który by na niego wyskoczył. Jednak najmądrzejsza kobieta na statku ,Nico Robin, miała już na nich wszystkich sposoby.

Weszła do kuchni gdzie zobaczyła blondwłosego kucharza zmywającego naczynia.

- Witaj, panie kucharzu!

- Witaj Robin-chan - odrzekł kuk Sanji. - masz jakieś specjalne życzenia, kochana?

- Owszem mam- powiedziała archeolog.

- Jakie? Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko Rooooooobiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaann! - odrzekł blondyn.

- Czy znasz przepis na jakąś rzecz, którą robi się przez około godzinę, bez potrzeby wychodzenia z tego pomieszczenia i bez potrzeby wyglądania przez okienko w drzwiach? - dopytywała się Nico.

- Oczywiście Robin-chan. Moje ciasteczka cytrynowe będą zrobione wedle twej prośby, już zabieram się do roboty!

- Dziękuję panie kucharzu! - powiedziała pani archeolog na odchodnym.

"Jeden załatwiony, zostało pięciu" pomyślała.

Idąc wzdłuż statku spotkała Brooke'a, pokładowego muzyka.

- Yohohoho, dzień dobry panno Robin. Czy pokażesz mi dziś swoje majtki? - zapytał kościotrup.

- Odmówię dziś twojej prośbie, ale sama mam jedną - odrzekła sprytnie Robin z uśmiechem dla niej zwykłym.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał Brooke.

- Pan kucharz robi ciasteczka i powiedział, że byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś mu akompaniował i nie wyglądał przy tym przez okienko w drzwiach. Zrobisz to? - zapytała Nico.

- Oczywiście. Moje wargi będą śpiewały melodyjne pieśni, a moje paznokcie będą szarpały struny gitary. Aczkolwiek nie mam warg ani paznokci bo jestem szkieletem. SKULL JOKE! Yohohohoho~~

-A i jeszcze jedno. Gdyby nasz kucharz powiedział, że o nic takiego nie prosił, to powiedz, że ja prosiłam o akompaniament, by lepiej mu się piekło. - odpowiedziała pani archeolog.

"I następny załatwiony" pomyślała.

Spojrzała w górę na bocianie gniazdo, tam, gdzie teraz powinien ćwiczyć pan szermierz.

"On nie stanowi problemu, jest tak zajęty treningiem, że nawet ich nie zauważy" pomyślała.

Zeszła do maszynowni, gdzie przebywała reszta załogi. W powietrzu unosił się zapach smaru i smoły, zaś do uszu dobiegało skrzypienie trybików oraz innych mechanicznych przyrządów.

- Hey Nico Robin! - pozdrowił ją Franky - cieśla na statku.

Na policzki Robin wstąpił lekki rumieniec, bowiem cyborg był jedną z tych osób, do których miała szczególny sentyment, głównie ze względu na akcję, która odbyła się na wyspie rządzonej przez Marynarkę – Eniess Lobby.

-Dzień dobry, panie cieślo – rzekła swym zwyczajnym, grzecznościowym tonem.

-Hej Robin właśnie robimy mechanicznego robota, pomożesz nam? - zapytał Usopp - strzelec pokładowy, spodziewając się grzecznej odmowy.

-Chętnie! - odrzekła Robin.

Trio przebywające w kajucie czyli Franky, Usopp i Chopper zdziwili się nieco ale pozwolili zostać pani archeolog z nimi.

" Będzie lepiej jak tu zostanę i sama ich przypilnuję" pomyślała Nico.

Tymczasem w kajucie dziewczyn Nami gorączkowo przeglądała się w lustrze i powtarzała sobie

"Będzie dobrze... Będzie dobrze ...Dasz radę... Poradzisz sobie". Wtem zobaczyła wystającą ze ściany rękę z uniesionym do góry kciukiem. To był znak, że teren jest czysty.

Nami wyszła z kajuty choć pewnie by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie ręka ze ściany popychająca ją w kierunku wyjścia. Nawigatorka cała się trzęsła, nie tyle z powodu chłodnej, morskiej bryzy, a raczej z powodu stresu wywołanego sytuacją, która miała niedługo nastąpić. Zobaczyła go. Siedział na belkach służących do opierania się, z wędką w ręku. Wiatr mierzwił jego czarne włosy. Chłopak z rodu Monkey'eów posiadał w chwili obecnej „myślący" wyraz twarzy. Zapewne zastanawiał się, dlaczego w jego polu widzenia nie ma żadnego człowieka.

- H-hej Luffy, co tam słychać? - powiedziała nawigatorka, gdy tylko ujrzała kapitana.

- Hej Nami, jest ok, ale nie wiesz gdzie reszta? - odpowiedział Luffy. Czarne oczy spojrzały przenikliwie na przyjaciółkę.

- Nie - odrzekła Nami zgodnie z planem. W kłamaniu była niezła. W końcu kłamała często. Przez większość swego niedługiego życia.

- A dlaczego tu przyszłaś? - zapytał Luffy.

- Bo chcę coś sprawdzić - powiedziała Nami przybliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko.

-A co chcesz spra... - i zanim kapitan zdążył dokończyć zdanie poczuł, że jego usta dotykają ust nawigatorki. "Co się dzieje?" myślał Luffy ale zamiast odepchnąć ją chwycił ją za biodra i pociągnął bliżej siebie. Ta krótka chwila była dla nich jak wieczność. Przepiękna wieczność.

Pewnie pocałunek trwałby dłużej gdyby nie to, że nagle coś dotknęło ramienia Nami. Odkleiła się od ust Monkeya i spojrzała na rękę szturchającą ją. Rękę, którą wyrastała z belki statku. Rękę która należała do Robin i rękę, która sygnalizowała, że ktoś się zbliża.

Nami odwróciła się na pięcie pozostawiając Luffy'ego samego. On patrzył jeszcze za oddalającą się nawigatorką. Takie… wspaniałe uczucie było dla niego czymś nowym. Niby Nami była jedynie przyjaciółką, ale zawsze czuł z nią jakąś dziwną więź, której z resztą swych przyjaciół nie miał.

Tylko, że dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia.

Nami znalazła się w swoim pokoju. Myślała o tym, co się stało. Opowie Robin swoje doznania. Zaraz jak tylko Nico wróci. Nawigatorka przymknęła oczy i wracała do wspomnień sprzed paru minut, gdy wtem usłyszała kroki swej przyjaciółki, która kierowała się w stronę ich kajuty.

Dzieliło ją od niej już tylko pięć kroków.. cztery kroki...trzy kroki.. dwa... jeden i...

- I jak było pani nawigator? - usłyszała od progu pytanie.

Nico Robin stała na progu, uprzednio zamykając drzwi i usiadła obok Nami.

- Robin... to... to było.. .to było... To było TO! - krzyknęła nawigatorka. - Już nie muszę całować Sanji'ego żeby wiedzieć... Luffy to jest TEN! - mówiła szybko podniecona Nami.

- Cieszę się że mój plan wypalił - odpowiedziała archeolog z uśmiechem. – Cieszę się również twoim szczęściem. Co teraz zrobicie?

-Nie wiem. Zobaczy się. - powiedziała rudowłosa. – Robin…

- Tak?

- Dziękuję ci, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Nie zasługuję na taką przyjaciółkę jak ty… Ale mam pytanie…

- Jakie? – zainteresowała się archeolog.

- Czy ty… zdecydowałaś się kogo wolisz?

Nico Robin była zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Niby spodziewała się, że kiedyś ono nastanie, ale nie przypuszczała, że tak szybko.

- Nie do końca. Dziś spędziłam sporo czasu z jednym z nich i czuję, że wieczności tak bym chyba nie mogła – uśmiechnęła się.

- To znaczy, że…

- Nie do końca, ale według ciebie to i tak nie najlepszy wybór, co, pani nawigator?

- Po prostu nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak ty – stwierdziła fakt rudowłosa. – Ale – tu uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. – Możesz wypróbować swoją książkową metodę i się przekonać… Hej, dokąd idziesz?

- Muszę wziąć prysznic, pomagając chłopakom trochę się ubrudziłam - odpowiedziała Robin.

Rzeczywiście. Nami dopiero teraz zauważyła, że przyjaciółka wygląda jakby dopiero co wyszła z pieca. Cała była usmarowana sadzą.

- Ok. To do zobaczenia po kąpieli - powiedziała Nami i opadła na poduszki.

- Do zobaczenia!

Robin wyszła z pokoju, przeszła parę kroków i przypadkowo stanęła twarzą w twarz z szermierzem.

- O, co słychać panie szermierzu? - zapytała niewinnie. Roronoa Zoro spojrzał na nią jak na intruza i rzekł niczym nafochane dziecko:

- Widziałem ich…

- Ale kogo? - dopytywała się archeolog tak, jak by nic nie wiedziała.

- Ty już dobrze wiesz kogo – Zoro oparł się o pobliską ścianę. Przejechał ręką po swych zielonych włosach, a pot spływał powoli z jego umięśnionego ciała. Widać było, że dopiero skończył trening. Zerknął na niebo i zapytał: Co to będzie jeżeli nawigatorka i kapitan będą razem? Wówczas z pewnością już wszyscy nie będziemy przyjaciółmi.

Robin oparła się o ścianę obok niego, również spojrzała w niebo i powiedziała:

- Jeżeli ktoś na statku będzie razem to będzie to jedynie znaczyło, że będą dla siebie bliżsi niż inni, ale na pewno ich nie porzucą. Poza tym znasz naszego kapitana, on na pewno nie zaprzepaści przyjaźni tylko dlatego że nawigatorka jest mu bliższa.

-Hm - Zoro uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -Miejmy nadzieję, że masz rację, Robin.

Zarumieniła się lekko, gdy szermierz wymówił jej imię. Spuściła głowę nisko tak, że cień zachodzącego słońca padał na jej głowę, ale nie przysłaniając niebieskich oczu.

- Panie szermierzu…

- Huh?

- Rooooooobiiiin-chaaaaaaann, twoje ciasteczka są już gotowe! – usłyszeli wołanie gdzieś daleko. To kucharz wołał jedną ze swoich wybranek, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że ani ona, ani ta druga nigdy nie będzie jego…

Robin nagle zdała sobie sprawę ze swego położenia. Trzymała twarz bardzo blisko twarzy Zoro, z ustami wysuniętymi delikatnie do namiętnego pocałunku. On sam zdumiony patrzył na nią tymi swoimi czarnymi, głębokimi oczyma. Dostrzegła w nich coś, czego nikt inny nie mógł dostrzec. Dostrzegła TO.

- Ja… ja przepraszam panie szermierzu… Pan kucharz mnie woła. Lepiej już pójdę, poza tym muszę się umyć – rzekła Robin pozostawiając zdezorientowanego Zoro za sobą.

THE END


End file.
